


Sleep Well, My Love

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Hospital, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Late at night, Rei trips over something in one of Yumenosaki's corridor, and discovers Eichi, lying on the ground. Little does he know, at this moment, that it's the beginning of the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Reichi I wrote months ago~ I'm sorry for my bad english, I did my best ^^" Take care, they're... out of character ;_;   
> I do hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless.
> 
> Rating Mature because of the theme.
> 
> Thanks to Fjeril for her advice and patience while I wrote this one shot~♥

            The night was already falling upon the city. Lights were turned on one by one in every place. Every? Not really. Yumenosaki Academy’s lights were turned off as all the students were already safe at home. Or they should be. In the Light Music room, everything was quiet. In the darkness, the varied instruments seemed like monsters straightly came from children’s nightmares. Between them, a coffin. If Yumenosaki Academy had been a normal school, sure, this coffin would have been out of place. But the academy wasn’t normal and so, it was fairly normal to find a coffin in the Light Music room.

            The coffin got opened and Rei Sakuma, the so-called vampire, leader of the Light Music Club and UNDEAD, came out, stood up, stretched, and yawned.

“What a wonderful night to be alive.”

            He then left the coffin and looked around him.

“Already late. Should go home.”

            So, he left the room with a smile and walked towards the exit. It was only in this moment that Yumenosaki was quiet and, under the moonlight, the academy looked really gloomy. Rei loved it. It was like that he enjoyed the school the most. Of course, he also liked the day when he was able to meet all his family, but Yumenosaki had a certain charm at night, something he would like to show to every student and teacher.

            Deep in his thoughts, he was really surprised when his feet tripped over something and he fell on the ground.

“Urgh! What’s happening!?”

            He didn’t understand how he could have fallen. He was in the corridor and there should be nothing, right? Except if a smarty-pants had put something in the middle of the way.

            Rei put his hand behind him, trying to determine what could have made him fall. He frowned when he felt a soft thing that seemed to be hair. Going a little bit farer, he felt flesh and, at this very moment, he knew that something _wasn’t_ right. So, he took his phone and opened it before leading the light of the device towards the thing – the person!? – that had made him fall.

And then, he found himself in front of a bloodcurdling scene: there, lying on the ground, seeming unconscious, was Eichi.

“Eichi?” He called but as expected no answer came from the young man.

            That’s when Rei noticed the blood stains on the ground and, on a closer look, on Eichi’s palms. He shook his head, then put his hand in front of Eichi’s and noticed the student was still breathing. _Good._ He then used all his knowledges about this kind of situation to be sure that Eichi was alright and, after, called the guardian of the academy. The man arrived later with his dog and asked:

“Since when is he there?”

“I don’t know. I found him five minutes ago, so, maybe around that time.”

“I’ll call an ambulance. Don’t move.”

            Rei nodded. Well, he wasn’t going to move anyway. He looked carefully at Eichi now that the lights were turned on and noticed the thin blood line coming from his lips. Did he bit his lips while falling? But if it was the case, not so much blood would have been dropped… Right?

“They’re coming. Why are you here, by the way? Classes are over for hours now.”

“I was napping in my coffin~”

“You…” The guardian sighed. “Nevermind. At least, you noticed him. If you didn’t, it would have wait my walk and…”

“Yeah…”

“I’ll wait at the entrance.”

            But Rei didn’t answer, lost in his thoughts. Who knew what would have happened to Eichi if Rei hadn’t been there? Judging by his bag near him, he was going home. _So late? Why? Did he work till now?_ They were near the Student Council Room so it was a big possibility. But alone? Rei would have thought that Keito, at least, would have been with him. _I guess he’s also really busy. Should I send him a mail?_ Wasn’t it useless? It would worry him more than anything, and the time Keito arrives, Eichi would already be at the hospital. Maybe they should prevent his parents, though.

            He then heard the ambulance’s sirens and, later, men and women arrived with a stretcher. They carefully put Eichi on it and leaded him towards the car.

“Young man, do you want to come?”

“Well…”

            If he didn’t come, Eichi would be alone, at least until the hospital call his parents.

“Yes.”

            So, he entered the ambulance and sat near the stretcher, where two women were tying Eichi, and putting him some help for his breathe. The road to the hospital seemed really long to Rei who remembered to tell his family that he wouldn’t be back before late – he had explained briefly the situation and, fortunately enough, they understood.

            They finally arrived at the hospital where Eichi was taken care by nurses and doctors. Rei had to stay in the waiting room. He waited till a nurse noticed he was alone in the room.

“Why are you here?”

“One of my comrades had been brought here.”

“Who?”

“Tenshouin Eichi.”

“Oh, nobody told you? He’s fine. He needs a rest. You’ll be able to see him starting from tomorrow.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

            He bowed and the nurse left him alone. Then, he left the hospital and went to his parents’ house, thinking about the recent event. Even if he wasn’t close to Eichi – on the contrary, they tended to be enemies – Rei really hoped that the blond young man would get better soon.

* * *

 

            Entering a hospital for the second time in less than twenty-four hours wasn’t something he had wished for, but Rei couldn’t forget how he had found Eichi the day before. The picture still disturbed him as he remembered the blood coming from his mouth and staining his palms. Was it a result of his disease? Crap, how horrible was it? Even though they weren’t friends – and they could have been if some events hadn’t prevented that – Rei was worried for the blond man.

            He stood in front of the reception desk and waited for the man behind it to finish his call before asking:

“Excuse-me, I would like to see Tenshouin Eichi. Could I have his room number?”

“Yes.” The man answered, locking his eyes on his screen for two minutes. “Room 303.”

“Thank you very much.”

            He then walked towards the elevator and, after some minutes, he arrived in front of Eichi’s room. He took a deep breath and knocked. He got an answer and entered the room without waiting. He found Eichi sat on his bed, a book in his hand. His family should have been informed of his state.

“Sakuma-senpai?”

            Eichi seemed surprised to see him. Rei smiled. What a good face! He should take a picture and show it to everyone. Maybe he should frame it and put it on Eichi’s desk.

“Yeah, hello. How are you? You look better than yesterday evening, at least.”

“Yes. They told me. Thank you for your help.”

“Does it happen often? Fainting, I mean.”

“Yes. It’s because of my disease. But it’s the first time at school.”

“What about the blood?”

            Eichi looked away, as if avoiding Rei’s eyes, and didn’t answer. Rei didn’t force him. He guessed it was also his disease, and the blond didn’t seem to want to talk about it. Fine. It wasn’t his problem, anyway. He sat on the chair near Eichi’s bed and asked:

“Next time, try not to work that late.”

“Please, not you too. Keito already scolded me for that.”

“Oh, so Hasumi-kun came too. You saw a lot of people, today?”

“Huh? Well, if you mean you and Keito, then, I’m not sure it’s a lot. If you include the nurses and doctors, then yes, I saw a lot of people.”

“What about your family?”

“As if they cared.”

            Then, he frowned, and groaned something for himself. So, Eichi’s family didn’t came yet, and the blond didn’t seem especially surprised about that.

“Forget that.”

            Rei wondered why but didn’t ask more. Once again, it wasn’t his problem.

“So, when will you be able to leave?”

“I don’t know. The doctor wants to talk with me, today.”

            Probably about his faint. It worried Rei a little bit. If Eichi could faint anywhere anytime, it was really dangerous for him. What if he fainted in the middle of the road? Of course, he wouldn’t – he had a chauffeur – but in the case that he hadn’t had a chauffeur…

            Someone knocked to the door and Rei thought it was Eichi’s family, but it was only the doctor. _Looks like he felt Eichi talked about him._ He bowed in front of the two people.

“Tenshouin-kun, I would like to talk with you. In private.”

“I’ll buy coffee. Do you want something?” Rei asked.

“Tea, if you find.”

“Don’t expect it to be good.”

“I know.”

            Eichi smiled a little bit and Rei left the room, closing carefully the door. Then, he went to the waiting room of the corridor and bought a coffee and a tea from the automatic distributor. He arched an eyebrow when he saw the drink; was that really a tea? It looked more like tainted water than tea. _I can’t give him that. It would kill him._ Eichi didn’t seem to expect something from the hospital’s tea so… _No but I really can’t. People will think that I’m trying to kill him, and even if we’re not really in good terms, I don’t want to go that far._ So, he threw away the ‘tea’ in the visitors’ toilets and went to the entrance hall where he had seen a shop. With a lot of luck, there would be tea…

            And there was, fortunately! The shop probably knew that the tea from the distributor was really bad. He suspected the hospital to do it in purpose for people buying it at the shop, though. So, he took Earl Grey tea, a water bottle, and even a cute tea cup (there was a little cat’s head paint on it), bought them and left. Once he finished his own coffee, he threw his paper cup, then, put the water on the tea cup that he put in the microwaves (there was one in each waiting room, strangely enough), then put the tea. _I hope he didn’t drink it with sugar because I don’t have._

            Then, holding the tea cup carefully, he walked towards Eichi’s room. He noticed the doctor outside and knocked on the door before entering. He found Eichi looking through the window, without expression. Or rather, he seemed gloomy. Rei took note of it but asked nothing about the reasons. It still wasn’t his problem, after all.

“I came back with the tea~”

            Eichi turned his head towards him and smiled.

“Thank you.”

“I bought it at the shop, or they would have thought I was trying to kill you with the one from the distributor. It seemed really awful.”

            Eichi seemed suddenly sad and he looked away, muttering something that Rei didn’t hear well. Then the blond took the cup and took a sip of the soft-drink.

“It’s really better than the one from the distributor~”

“You already tasted it?”

“Why not?”

“You’re crazy.”

“You seem surprised about that fact.”

            True that he shouldn’t be. Eichi was crazy and he knew it since the year before now.

“Excuse-me, I’m so old! I forgot it.”

“And I’m the one crazy?” He laughed.

            But in a way, his laugh seemed off, as if he really wasn’t happy. Was his conversation with the doctor so bad? He now was worried. He knew it wasn’t his problem, and that he shouldn’t care that much, but… But it would be a lie if he said that he wasn’t worried for Eichi. They could have been friends if some events hadn’t destroyed everything. And Ritsu liked Eichi too, so he couldn’t be that bad.

“What’s happening?” He finally asked.

“Huh?”

“What happened with the doctor?”

“Nothing really important.”

            It wasn’t so important that he had clenched one fist, Rei noticed. It was a bad lie coming from the blond and Rei wouldn’t fall for it.

“Liar.”

“Huh?”

“Something happened, Tenshouin-kun.”

“Yes, great, and?”

“Tell me?”

“Why should I? We’re not friends. I would never tell it to Keito, too.”

“So, it’s not a question of friendship.”

“I just don’t want to talk about that.”

“Fine.” Rei gave up. “But if you want to talk about it, don’t hesitate. Even if I’m not here. You still have my mail, right?”

“I don’t.”

“Hasumi-kun does.”

            Eichi rolled his eyes and drank his tea. They stayed quiet for a long moment before the blond asked what was happening at school, and if everything was alright. So, Rei answered and, once the nurse entered the room and told him it was time for him to leave, he came back at home. He disliked the fact that he didn’t know what was happening with Eichi, and he also disliked the fact that he did care for the blond. He didn’t want to feel the same way he had the year before. It had been really difficult after all the events and, really, he didn’t need that again.

* * *

 

“So, Anija, how is Ecchan?”

“Fine, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“He said he was.”

            Ritsu sighed and left his room. Rei shrugged. He tried not to think about Eichi, so having Ritsu asking about him… _I should be happy that Ritsu talks with me~_ , he thought. But he also knew that Ritsu was close to Eichi – more than him at least – and cared for him. They were in the same club too… _Crap, not again!_ He threw his pillow on the floor and looked at the roof.

            He had fought these feelings the year before and didn’t want to fight them against. He didn’t want to have these feelings take him once again because he was sure that, this time, he wouldn’t be able to forget them. _Maybe I’ve never forgotten them. Maybe I just…. Hid them._ No, no, and no! These feelings he had for Eichi, a year ago, had disappeared for months now. Since the events that leaded Wataru to join Fine. It was over. Definitively over.

            Rei sighed and sat on his bed. His eyes locked on his violin and he suddenly felt the urge to play it. He was about to stand and take it when his phone informed him he had a new mail. So, he took and blinked twice when he noticed from who it was.

**From: Eichi**

            _Still awake?_

            It was quite the surprise. Rei was sure that Eichi wouldn’t try to mail him.

**To: Eichi**

            _It’s only 9pm, you know?_

**From: Eichi**

            _You say yourself that you’re old. I thought you went to bed early._

**To: Eichi**

            _I’m a vampire, do you think that I sleep at night?_

            Of course, he slept at night. He wasn’t truly a vampire, but it was fun to make believe it because of his illness. The only thing that being weak to the sun was useful for, by the way. He especially loved to annoy the first-year students with that; unfortunately for him, he wouldn’t be able to do it next year as it was already his last year.

**From: Eichi**

            _Who knows? You’re crazy._

**To: Eichi**

            _Aw, you hurt my little heart._

**From: Eichi**

            _Vampires don’t have heart._

**To: Eichi**

            _We still have feelings~_

            It was really strange to talk like that with Eichi, but not bad. However, it made him sigh. So much to forget his feelings for the blond man and now, it was coming back right in his face… He hated that. He didn’t want to fall once against because of the blond man. Because the last time, it really hurt a lot.

**From: Eichi**

            _Yes, sorry_.

            That was new. Rei didn’t know why Eichi was apologizing but okay, he would take it.

**To: Eichi**

            _So, you asked Hasumi-kun for my mail._

**From: Eichi**

            _I lied. I still had it._

**To: Eichi**

            _Lies are so bad~_

**From: Eichi**

            _Yes…_

**To: Eichi**

            _So, why do you mail me?_

**From: Eichi**

            _I am bored._

            As expected. Even if himself enjoyed reading a good book, doing it all day long, and also all night long, was probably annoying.

**From: Eichi**

            _You were right, this afternoon. I lied._

**To: Eichi**

_I know._

**From: Eichi**

            _I don’t know why I’m telling you that but…_

            Rei was about to answer when two other texts arrived.

**From: Eichi**

            _Crap. I can’t even tell it to Keito and he’s my best friend._

_I’m going to die._

            Rei arched an eyebrow.

**To: Eichi**

            _That’s what you’re telling since I know you._

**From: Eichi**

            _… No, I mean… The doctor told me I wouldn’t be able to see summer’s end. That he gives me till the end of the summer holidays. A month._

            Rei’s heart stopped and he had to read three times to understand the mail. Biting his lips, he typed:

**To: Eichi**

            _If it’s a joke, it’s not funny…_

**From: Eichi**

            _Okay, forget it. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you. Good night._

            Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Once again, he fell! He knew it! More than that… He wished it was truly a joke but he felt it wasn’t. It would explain why Eichi didn’t seem really happy when he came back after the conversation with the doctor. Fuck! If he had known, then… Then what…? He would have comforted him? How? Eichi was prepared to that since his childhood so… He would have hugged him? They weren’t close enough. But did they need to be close for something like that? But Eichi would have been ill at-ease, no pun intended.

            His hand holding the phone shook and then, he called Eichi’s number. When the blond answered, Rei exclaimed:

“Tenshouin-kun! I’m sorry for my reaction, I…”

“No, it’s okay. I wasn’t waiting for something else.”

“So, it’s…” He hesitated. “It’s true…?”

“Why would I lie about that…?”

“I don’t know. I… Sorry.”

            Shit. He found himself stupid now. Why did he call him? He didn’t know if it was a good idea to keep talking about that but Eichi sent him a mail to tell him, so… He probably needed to talk, to be comforted by someone.

“So, you didn’t tell Hasumi-kun?”

“No. He doesn’t need to know it.”

“Why? He’s your best friend!”

“And because he is, I… He already knows what to do once it will be done.”

            _Once it will be done…_ Listening to him, it looked like a bothering thing without importance. He hated that. If there’s someone who had to know something, it was Hasumi!

“Tenshouin-kun… I don’t understand you.”

“Even my own parents can’t understand me.”

“Why do you tell me and not Hasumi-kun?”

“Because, since I know you, I…” He stopped. “Forget it.”

“No, explain.”

“No. It’s useless anyway.”

“Nothing is useless, Tenshouin-kun.”

            There was a silence between them for one minute at least when Eichi finally answered.

“I’ll tell you. Maybe. One day.”

            Rei rolled his eyes. This man! Knowing him, he would bring his secret into his grave.

“I’m going back to school next week.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I come? There’s still things to learn and do.”

            The black-haired man didn’t know what to answer. Telling him it was useless would be horrible. Eichi probably wanted to take advantage of his last days.

“And what will you do for the summer holidays?”

“Die.”

“I wasn’t talking about that!”

            Eichi laughed and Rei sighed. This man…!

“I don’t know yet. I’ll see.”

            Rei didn’t answer.

“I…” Eichi started, but stopped some seconds before continuing “I’m going to sleep. Good night.”

“Good night. And, Eichi…”

“Yes?”

“If you need something, like talking, or some help, or I don’t know what, don’t hesitate to ask me.”

“…Thank you.”

            Then, he hanged up. Rei stared at his phone for a long moment before letting himself fall on his bed. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that by summer’s end, Eichi would be dead. He couldn’t. He didn’t want. There should be a way to heal him. Right? But if there was, then Eichi wouldn’t die by summer’s end…

            Rei closed his eyes and put his hands on his face, lost. _Please, save him…_ , he prayed whereas tears fell on his face.

* * *

 

            All the lights were turned off in Yumenosaki academy, except for one. Rei arched an eyebrow and walked towards the Student Council room and hoped it wasn’t who he thought it was. However, when he peeked in the room, he rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew it. He barely came back and here he was, working late.

“Tenshouin-kun, shouldn’t you be home already?”

            The blond rose his eyes towards Rei before looking back to his computer screen. Without answering him.

“Thank you for your answer.”

“Work.”

“Wow, you still have a tongue, good to know. You should go back home. You barely came back from the hospital, so…”

            Eichi sighed and looked back at him.

“Not you too. I’ve already suffered Keito’s lecture.”

“We only think about you. Go home, Tenshouin-kun.”

“I have work.”

“Work won’t go away.”

“Work, no, but me…” He stopped and shook his head. “Anyway. _You_ should go home.”

            Rei tilted his head, then sighed and sat on one of the chairs. Then, he crossed his arms and stared at Eichi, concentrated on his computer. They stayed quiet for a long moment, until Eichi finally closed his computer. He startled when he noticed Rei.

“Why are you still here?”

“I’m waiting for you to go home.”

            The blond rolled his eyes.

“Seriously. I’m a big boy, I can take of myself.”

“Do I have to remember that I found you on-“

“No, thank you.” Eichi sighed. “Listen, I’m thankful for your concern, but please, stop pampering me. I’m not a child.”

            Rei stood up, and so did Eichi who put his computer in his bag. The black-haired man came closer to the blond and stared at him for a long moment. Eichi arched an eyebrow, puzzled.

“What?”

“Isn’t there any way to let your work to someone else?”

“No.”

“Eichi, it would be better if…”

“Stop that. I do what I want with my life!”

“You don’t understand!” Rei exclaimed, taking Eichi by his shoulders. “I…”

“You what!? Explain me if you want me to understand! Or maybe you think I’m a dying boy unable to take advantage of his last months!?”

“I don’t want to lose you!” Rei stated, shaking him, forcing the blond to step away.

            By doing so, Eichi hit his head on the wall and Rei’s eyes opened wide. Eichi put a hand on his temple and seemed to look in the void.

“Oh my… I’m sorry!”

            Rei put fingers where Eichi’s head got hit and checked that the blond wasn’t hurt. At least it didn’t seem there was blood and it was good sign.

“Crap. You’ll have a bump. Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh yes, I’m fine…”

“I’m so sorry!”

            He continued to rub Eichi’s skull. If it was his way to make Eichi understand he shouldn’t work that late, then, it wouldn’t work. It wasn’t intentional. He hadn’t noticed they were so close of the wall.

“I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s just a bump.”

“It could have been worse!”

“Well, your coffin seems really comfortable…~”

“What?”

“Never mind…” Eichi sighed. 

            Rei shook his head and took the blond in an embrace. What was he doing? He didn’t intend to do something like that! Eichi would probably order him to get away from him! But the blond didn’t: on the contrary, he answered the embrace and put his head near his neck.

“Thank you for caring for me.”

“I…”

“And sorry. But I can’t stop, there’s still one week before the holidays.”

            He knew that! He didn’t want to think about the holidays! Because when he started to think about it, his heart was in pain and tears always fell on his cheeks. Like now. Tears were falling, and some dropped on Eichi’s neck.

“Don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying!” But with his shaking voice, he couldn’t convince him.

“It’s okay. I’ve had a lot of fun since I’m here.”

“Fun!? We don’t have the same meaning for this word!”

            Eichi laughed and, gods, what a beautiful laugh! He would miss it… _No, stop that, Rei!_ Then Eichi stepped away, a thing that Rei didn’t want right now, and took his bag.

“We should go back home. It’s pretty late now.” He stated, starting to leave.

“Eichi, I…”

            Eichi turned towards him with a puzzle look.

“I mean it. I mean it when I say I don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose you too.” He answered with a soft smile. His smile then disappeared and he looked away. “It’s just a pity we spoilt all these years together…”

            It had only been a whisper but Rei was sure of what he had heard. His heart was beating fast and he thought it could explode at this very moment, whereas Eichi walked towards the exit of the room.

            He wanted to stop him. He wanted to take him in his arms once again. He wanted to kiss him, to tell him how much he loved him. How he had always loved him, how he hid his feelings when things went bad between them. He wanted… He wanted to find a way to save him. To protect him from this horrible disease.

“Sakuma, I…” Eichi stopped in front of the door and clenched his fists. “I decided what I will do during the summer break.”

“Ah…?”

“I’ll go to my secondary residence. There is a great view of the sea from there.”

            Rei clenched his fist. So Eichi had already decided of the surrounding he wanted…

“Hm… Good night.”

Rei bit his lips and, this time, didn’t control himself. He rushed towards the blond and, without warning, he kissed him. He heard a noise near him – like a bag falling on the floor – and soon felt two arms around his waist.

* * *

 

            His fingers were tapping the wheel of the car. Rei was anxious, and he still couldn’t believe what he was doing. It was a bad idea. He didn’t want to be there for this horrible moment and, at the same time, he couldn’t bear the fact that they were apart, especially now. He knew that their separation would be more difficult; it had already been when Eichi told him good bye two days ago; but he couldn’t help but want to be near him till the end.

            The radio started a sad love song and he stopped it. How ironic! He clearly didn’t want to hear this kind of thing right now; his love live was already sad enough, _thank you very much_! He sighed and glances at his left. The sea was glowing under the sunbeams and Rei wondered if Eichi was enjoying it. The taps on his wheel got stronger. Okay, it wasn’t the moment to have such negative thoughts. If he arrived with a gloomy face in front of Eichi, for sure the blond would be angry… He would already be when he would learn that Keito gave his secondary residence address… Oh sure, the man had wanted to know what was happening with Eichi and, without thinking, Rei had answered something like “lovers’ problems” and for a moment, he had thought his friends was dying on the phone.

            This mere thought made him laugh and it was with a happy face that he arrived in front of the Tenshouin’s secondary residence. There was nothing around the mansion; because it definitively was a mansion; except for a wood in front, and probably a lovely view on the sea from the garden. Rei parked his car beside a black one and got out. Then, gathering his courage, he walked towards the door and rang the bell. Someone opened the door minutes later and sure, the maid looked surprised to see someone.

“Can I help you?” She asked.

“I came for Eichi… For Tenshouin-kun.” He rectified.

“Tenshouin-sama? We didn’t know he was waiting for someone.”

“To be frank, he doesn’t wait for me. I came because I…” _want to share his last moments with him_ “would like to spend time with him.”

            The maid tilted her head and stared at him, before saying she was going to ask Eichi. Rei bit his lips. She knew it was Eichi’s last summer, right? Also, he came there when the young man was probably surrounded by his family. He looked at the black car. Okay, maybe only by his parents, but it already was a good thing.

            The door suddenly opened and Eichi appeared; judging by his face, he didn’t look happy at all. _Oops._

“Why are you here!?”

“Eich-“

“Don’t! Go back home, Rei Sakuma!”

“And why? I did two hours of driving for you!”

“I didn’t ask it! Leave!”

“No way! I want to be with you!”

“And I don’t want! Let me alone!”

“Alone? Don’t tell me there’s only you and this maid in this mansion!?”

            Eichi sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Leave. Please.”

“No. I want to be with you.”

“Rei…”

“Eichi. Don’t stay alone.”

“I… I don’t need people around me.”

“Liar.”

            Eichi pouted and shook his head before telling him to do whatever he wanted. Rei smiled and went back to his car to get his bag, before entering the mansion. There, the maid showed him where he would sleep; a big room, enough for three persons at least.

“I’m sorry for the disturbance.”

“It’s fine.” She answered with a soft smile. “I’m glad someone is here for him. It’s just sad that even Master and Mistress don’t care…Those little…!” Her eyes opened wide. “Oh my! I didn’t mean it!”

            Rei laughed and promised her not to reveal her secret, especially because he thought the same way. She thanked him, bowed, and left the room. He couldn’t believe that even Eichi’s parents didn’t care… Their son was going to die and they didn’t even spend their last days together with him…! He clenched his fists. He didn’t know them but he already hated them.

            He put his bag on the ground and finally decided to search for Eichi. He met the maid once again who told him that the blond was in his room. Rei thanked her and knocked to Eichi’s door. No answer came, unfortunately for him, but Rei didn’t care at all and entered the room. He found the blond man sat on his bed, looking at his feet. His fingers were tapping on the cover. Rei came closer to him and sat at his sides.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“I want to be here.”

“It’s a bad idea. I want nobody to be here.”

“It won’t help you.”

“I will be easier for everyone.”

            Rei sighed.

“You didn’t tell Keito, did you?”

“No. But I’ve prepared a mail. Sakura will send it…”

            Sakura was probably the mail, Rei guessed. So Eichi had prepared a mail for Keito… Did he do it for everyone? Crap, it was a little bit creepy.

“You should go back home.”

“No.”

“You’re stubborn, Rei Sakuma.”

“As you are.”

            Eichi pulled a face and sighed. Rei smiled and pecked him on the lips.

“You’re an idiot.”

“You too.”

“Rei, I…”

            Eichi clenched his fists and looked away. The black haired man waited for him to continued and, by doing so, he rubbed his back slowly, hoping it would put him at ease.

“I’m scared.”

            Tears fell on his cheeks. Rei bit his lips. _I am too_ , he thought, but he couldn’t answer him. If he told Eichi that he was also scared, then the blond would tell him to go back again and, this time, he would have an argument against him. So, because he didn’t know how to comfort him, he kissed him. He felt really happy when Eichi answered the kiss. He took him in an embrace, doing his best to put his feelings in everything he was doing. Eichi broke the kiss and whispered:

“Please, show me how much you love me…”

            Once again, Rei bit his lips, trying to resist but the way Eichi looked at him, and the way he touched him – and he hadn’t thought that Eichi could be such a demon – he finally gave up.

            And they made love. They let their feelings; their love and their fears; going through every move, every actions they did. For the first time, both of them shared their true feelings through caresses and kisses, and words of love.

            For the very first time since they knew each other, they became one.

* * *

 

            Sat on the swing seat, both Rei and Eichi were looking at the sea. Like the blond, had claimed, there really was a beautiful view, especially under the sunbeams that gave a glow to the blue water. Hand in hand, they stayed quiet. They both knew it probably was the last moment they shared. For two weeks, Rei had watched Eichi’s condition growing worst, unable to help him. And now… He feared this very moment because he felt it was their last.

“Rei…”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry for everything.”

“Don’t think about it now. Let’s enjoy this moment.”

“Hm.”

            Eichi chuckled and put his head on his lover’s shoulder. Slowly, Rei started to swing his legs, making swing their seat.

“Hm… I’m a little bit tired… I think I’m going to… sleep.”

“Okay. Take a good rest, you deserve it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll always love you.”

            Rei made the seat swung stronger for a long moment, his eyes staring at the sea. When it finally stopped, he turned towards Eichi who seemed peaceful and kissed his forehead.

“Good night, my love. I’ll meet you in some years. Wait for me.”

            And then, he let his sorrow take control of his body…


End file.
